The Best Thing I Never Had
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione has a choice between two different lives. Rated T for brief language.


Best Thing I Never Had

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me and let me love you for the rest of our lives?"

Hermione brought her hand to her mouth as tears rose in her eyes. Never in her life had she imagined he would ask it. She had hoped, dreamed and even prayed that he would love her the way she loved him. And she loved him more than anything.

"Yes. Always yes!" She screamed and pulled him to his feet. He spun her around in a circle, listening to the cheering of the people around them. They were surrounded with family members and friends and Hermione couldn't be more content.

"Way to go mate!" Harry said clapping his longtime friend on the shoulder and pulling them into a group hug. That was a great thing about being friends for eight years. A hug like that just felt right.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said to his childhood friend and now fiancé. Hermione nodded, too choked with emotion to get words out. She'd been waiting for this day for _years _and now it was finally here.

The family took their seats and the three broomsticks quieted down. It went dead silent, actually. The bell rang as the door closed behind a man who would ruin it all. Hermione's smile fell from her face and her heart jerked to a stop.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway, clutching his wand in his hand.

"I hear congratulations are in order Granger." He asked softly in a voice Hermione thought was curious. What did he care if she was engaged?

"Malfoy, we're celebrating here. I think you should leave us be." Ron spoke up and Hermione was proud of him. For once he had managed to speak to Malfoy civilly.

Malfoy put his wand away, "You waited long enough don't you think."

Ron seemed to freeze in a way that had Hermione terrified. Ron _had_ waited six years to do this.

"Was there a reason? Maybe keeping her around in case you couldn't find someone else that could offer you more?" Malfoy continued with a strange confidence surrounding him and Hermione really didn't like it.

Ron flushed red, "You don't know anything."

Malfoy nodded, "I know enough." He turned to Hermione and looked her directly in the eye.

"I think you know too. You're worth more than he could ever imagine. I'll be seeing you soon." He strode out of the door and Hermione heard the bell ring in her head over and over.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked Ron with an infuriated expression. Harry seemed to look at Ron for answers. It was almost as if he knew something she didn't. Hermione couldn't think about that. She was finally getting the life she wanted she couldn't ruin it by _thinking. _Ron shook his head and turned to his fiancé.

"Nothing. He was just trying to upset out special day." Hermione assured everyone and the celebration went on.

* * *

><p>Six months later…<p>

"I don't understand Hermione. We had the date picked. Why do you want to move it further away?" He asked, looking hurt. Hermione winced.

"I just need more time to bring my parents around Ron. I can't not have them there. I just can't."

That was an excuse, she knew. Hermione was getting cold feet and had been for a few months now even as the day came closer and closer.

Ron shook his head, "Alright. January it is." He agreed and left without a word. Hermione felt a weight fall off her shoulders. She had time now; time to be herself and not Hermione Weasely.

She didn't really understand it herself, the need to stay Hermione Granger for just a few more months. It seemed important though. It felt like she was giving up a part of herself instead of gaining a new part. Wasn't supposed to be something she wanted from Ron, to share his last name and be a part of everything he was? Hermione was lost and confused.

Her parents said they couldn't chance a magical wedding, as they didn't want anything to do with magic. Hermione was surprised they even spoke to her after she altered their memories. They didn't see what she did as something to protect them, but as something she did selfishly and without think of them and how they would feel. Her parents were right on that; she had only though of herself and how she would feel if they were ripped to pieces by death eaters.

Her parents agreed to disagree and that created the dilemma. She wanted her father to give her away but he refused, saying he loved her but he couldn't do it.

An owl tapped on the window of the flat she and Ron shared. It was the one her parents had agreed to use to keep contact with her.

_Dear Hermione, _

_A rather strange wizard came to our house today. He had some extremely enlightening things to say about you. Your father and I have realized how foolish we've been. You were scared and didn't know what to do when you took our memories. We understand that now. We still don't really view magic as a good thing, but were not afraid now because we see what a strong daughter we have to protect us._

_This man has very strong feelings for you, though he never said. And he terribly good-looking, but don't tell your father I said that._

'_If she wants you to walk her down that aisle you damn well better do it, Mr. Granger.'_

_No one has ever been so bluntly honest to us. So passionate about you he was. We'll be at the wedding dear, I can promise that and your father will be walking you down the aisle, just like you deserve. We're sorry we didn't see this before now._

_I have a question for you sweetie… Are you marrying the right man? If this stranger could do what Ronald couldn't? We never felt he was right for you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Hermione's hands were shaking when she'd read through the letter the third time. Who? Who in the world had done this for her? She wanted to send the man all the galleons in her account. She couldn't even fathom who this man could be. Good looking and passionate. That should be Ronald but it wasn't him no matter how much she wanted it to be.

"Hermione? Why are you crying, Babe?"

Hermione cringed as he took the letter from her hands. Ron would be angry but Hermione was just ecstatic. Her parents were coming!

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ron demanded angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't be happy for her.

"I really don't know. I don't know any good looking guys aside from Harry….

"You think Harry is good looking?" Ron demanded clutching at straws. Hermione gave him a look.

"I'm sure he thinks I'm beautiful, but I really don't know who this man is and neither do my parents. I'll go see them and find out more okay?"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later…<p>

"Mom? Umm you sent me a letter a few weeks ago…"

Her mother put down her cup of tea and sighed. "I was waiting for it. I know who he is but I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "But why! Ron is going crazy right now."

Her mother's eyes hardened, "I don't like that boy, Hermione."

"He's never done anything to you!" Hermione argued when suddenly a shocking revelation hit her. "You've never even met him."

"Exactly. He never came to meet us. I suspect he never asked to." Her mother gave Hermione a look.

"Mom, I'm scared. This man has been watching me!" her mother didn't give in.

"He's been around once a week since we first met him, telling us stories about your school days. He's a wonderful man. He even fixed the sink with his wand."

"You let him use magic!"

Hermione's parents had refused to even let her take out her wand in their presence. Who was this guy!

"Hermione, you can't marry Ron. This man has told us he has a temper and is quick to yell at you."

Hermione flushed, "Even you and dad fight."

"You're father has never raised his voice at me. While I realize that some relationships need that kind of release I doubt you do. I suspect it really bothers you.

"Ask Ron where he goes on Thursday nights."

Her mother shooed her out of the house then without letting her ask another question.

* * *

><p>One month later…<p>

"Ron, where is it you go on Thursday's again? I was thinking I could go with you for once tonight."

Ron dropped his fork onto his plate in his surprise. He was beat red, "Babe it's not the kind of place for you."

"Alright. Just thought I would ask." Ron relaxed but he didn't know what was coming tonight.

Ron ducked out of the house after dinner promising to be back in a few hours. Hermione thought it was sad how easily she could put a tracking spell on him. He was a war hero for merlin's sake.

She followed him and watched as he entered a club. A feeling of dread erupted in her stomach. She had to see it for herself though. Maybe he was just….oh she didn't know!

Ron was seated on a red leather sofa and a blonde muggle girl, who looked about fifteen, was seated on his lap, grinding against him. Hermione felt her heart rip in two but anger overtook her. She took of her shoes and let her hair down then unbuttoned her shirt. Clad in her skirt and bra and caught the girls eye. Hermione pointed to her ring then at Ron, who had his eyes closed and was rocking against the girl.

She grinned, "Hey I have a friend who wants a piece of you."

"Bring it on, babe!" Ron said and the girl climbed off him immediately. Ron waited with a smile. Hermione climbed on him and started to grind on him much like the girl before. She placed kisses around his jaw and went to his ear.

"Fancy meeting you here, _Babe_."

Ron's eyes jerked open in shock and absolute terror. He looked her up and down and at the blonde who was grinning maliciously at him.

"You're fucked baby." The blonde said and bounced away. Hermione moved off of Ron and went to the guy seat a few feet away. He nodded at her and Hermione went to work. Ron gaped at her in horror.

"Hermione!"

Hermione thought she'd gone far enough and climbed off the guy. He didn't really mind.

"What? You can get some but I can't?"

Ron flushed and looked lost. Hermione pulled off her ring and shoved it in his pocket.

"Goodbye Ron. We're done."

One hour later…

"You were right, Mom." Hermione was barefoot and shirtless when she showed up at her mother house in tears.

"Oh dear, let me worn your father and your man before we go in." Hermione barely registered what her mother had said as she was dragged into the house.

"Helen? What in the-

"Boys I think you should go in the other room." Her mother said. Hermione spun around and spotted the man responsible. This was his fault. He had to have followed Ron to find this out and then told them!

"You bastard." Hermione whispered and launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground, punching him everywhere she could reach. Her father tried to pry her off him but Hermione was running on hurt and anger and why was he fighting back.

"This is his fault not mine, Granger." Hermione moved off of him and winced at her bloody knuckles. Malfoy pulled out his wand and healed them and his own injuries.

"Here." Her mother handed her a shirt and Hermione put it on slowly. She was numb inside.

"Haven't you done enough?" She asked him, wiping her eyes.

Malfoy met her gaze, "I think you already knew this, Hermione. Helen, I think I'll be going."

"That would be best." Her mother said softly looking at her husband.

"Malfoy!" He turned to Hermione waiting. "Thanks." She said and he nodded.

"Anytime."

"We-

"Just don't Mom. I get it. You want me to marry him not Ron. Well halfway there I'm not marrying Ron." Hermione stormed to her old childhood bedroom and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Two days later…

"Draco is coming over today if you want to be gone when he gets here." Her mother said through the door.

"I want to talk to him." Hermione said opening the door. Her mother smiled, "Good."

Malfoy arrived on time and greeted her parents with a kiss on the cheek and a rough hand shake.

"Hermione." He said and took a seat on the sofa. At her mother's look she sat down next to him.

"We'll be right back." Helen said and pulled her husband through the door. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why my parents?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me. I just meant to give them the pictures but they wanted to know more about me. So I told them."

Hermione watched him closely. He had pure white hair and was just as good looking as her mother said.

"My mother thinks you're in love with me." She said bluntly.

Malfoy took a deep breath, "She's not wrong."

Silence followed for a few moments. "Why?"

"It's not something I can explain granger. It's just how I feel." He said irritably. Hermione smiled at him for the first time.

"Well I don't love you, Malfoy but I suspect we can be friends if you want. My parents adore you already."

He scoffed happily, "Of course they do. I'm adorable."

Hermione let out a peal of laughter that had her parents grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Two months later…<p>

"Harry I have plans already. Yes, with Draco. Of course we can go tomorrow instead. You are so silly, thinking he owns me!" Hermione hung up the phone in her bedroom. She had decided to stay with them after the big Ron deal. They had been more than happy to have her.

The condition was she had to be polite when Malfoy came to visit every week. They were friends now and Hermione was more shocked than anyone. He was funny and she liked his since of humor. They didn't mention how he obviously had feelings for her or how she caught him staring at her rather often.

"Hermione? Are you ready?" Hermione turned around with a smile but froze when she saw Draco standing in the door way. He had a purpling bruise surrounding his eye but he was smiling as if it wasn't there.

"What…

"The glamour didn't take I guess. I ran into Ron. He seemed to think I had something to do with losing you. Insane right?" He joked and pulled out his wand. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"This has happened before!" She accused and he didn't even think about lying to her.

"I owe you a lot Draco. I'm going to take of this."

His eyes went side, "Hermione…You don't need to see him."

But Hermione did need to see him, right that second.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant." Then she apparated to Ron's flat just as he was taking off some girls panties.

"Ewww! Ron stop it!" She cried and turned around. What surprised Hermione the most was how seeing him with that girl didn't hurt her. She thought she would always hurt over Ron, but she didn't. Not anymore.

"Merlin! Sasha!" The girl was pulling on her clothes and glaring at Ron.

"Hon, I'm his ex-fiancée." Hermione explained and the girl relaxed slightly.

"Ex?"

Hermione nodded at Sasha and turned to Ron, "You hit Draco one more time Ron and I'll castrate you."

Ron turned red and looked at Sasha fearfully.

"I don't believe in violence Ron and that's something I told you from the beginning." She grabbed her bag and left.

Hermione started laughing, "Nice Ron."

"Whatever Mione you ruined my life, you know. Get the fuck out."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and apparated to the restaurant where she was meeting Draco. He was healed and pushing the salt dispenser around on the table with a dejected expression.

"You shouldn't be smiling after seeing him." He said with jealously. Hermione laughed, "He was just about to fuck some girl when I apparated in. He said I ruined his life!"

He raised an eyebrow, "And that good why? Do you get off seeing people go at it?"

Hermione scowled at him, "No because I don't care! I don't care that he's having sex all the time and I'm not or that Sasha left him because he hit you! I feel free of him now. He cant hurt me anymore."

"Who the hell is Sasha?" He asked perplexed.

Hermione growled at him just as the waiter showed up with drinks.

"I'll have a salad, please." Hermione ordered and Draco got some steak combo.

"So you're done loving him?" He asked jokingly but Hermione knew he was dead serious.

"Absolutely. I think I should start dating again soon."

She watched his eyes and sure enough fury and pain showed there.

"That's…that's great. I hope you find the right guy." He muttered, sipping his lemonade. Hermione made a decision at that moment. This man had given her a new life and saved her from one that would have ended in disaster.

"So would you like to go out Friday night, on a date?" She asked, watching his reaction carefully. He choked on his drink and set it down shakily.

"What?" He asked with his eyes wider than she'd ever seen. They were pretty too his gray blue eyes.

"I said would you like to go on a date with me. This Friday." She repeated slowly.

He took a deep breath, "What are you-

"Okay great then. I'll pick you up at seven. Look here comes our salad!" Hermione said, laying her napkin in her lap.

* * *

><p>One month later…<p>

"No."

"Draco!"

"I said absolutely not."

Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the sofa, "I want it."

"It's ridiculous and why do you want one when-

"I just do. Don't you love me?"

Her glared at her and handed her his check book. "Fine."

In seven business days a biography of _Draco Malfoy and His Fight for Survival During the Biggest_ _War in Wizarding History _arrived at his flat.

"I should torture the idiot who dared to write this piece of shit." Draco said after reading chapter one: The mark of darkness.

"I want to send him flowers…maybe some nude photos." Draco looked outraged.

"You are not sending him nude photos of yourself! He's probably gay!"

Hermione grinned, "I didn't say they would be of me!"

Draco glared at her," This is the most disgusting thing I've ever read. Not one thing of truth is in it. I can't wait until Severus reads this. He'll vomit at the very idea of having sex with me!"

Hermione giggled, "I think it's kind of hot actually."

Draco gaped at her, "Take it back."

"Ummm no!"

He pulled her in for a harsh kisses that he her melting in his arms. "Take it back."

"Okay okay it's not hot."

"Thank you." He returned his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Five months later…<p>

Draco rubbed his hands on his thighs wishing they would stop sweating. Hermione would be here in a few minutes and everything had to be perfect or she would say no! He didn't think he could live if she said no. He'd waited years for this moment of his life and he wanted to marry her more than he wanted to breathe.

Hermione entered the three broom sticks with a smile. This place had a lot of memories for her but she had her eyes on Draco, her boyfriend. He was everything she could have asked for.

"Draco!" She greeted him with a kiss then noticed his nervous demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Sit down." He pulled out her chair and Hermione spotted Harry a few feet away. That sent off red flags. She didn't dare hope though. Hoping didn't get her anywhere.

Draco stood nervously for a second before getting down on one knee despite the dirty floor.

"Hermione I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, will you marry me?"

"Well…." She started but he glared at her.

"Of course, not get off the floor it's filthy." Hermione kissed his lips laughing as he spun her around. She had no doubt that he'd purposely chosen here to do this or how he proposed. She didn't mind at all really. She actually found it rather funny.

"You incorrigible, you know that?" She whispered in his ear. He just laughed as everyone came to congratulate them.

* * *

><p>One year later…<p>

"I'm going to puke Ginny." Hermione warned.

"Not on that dress. It cost your lover boy a pretty galleon." Ginny carefully finished curling Hermione's wild hair and arranged the veil on her head.

"I can't feel my legs. How can I walk out there?" Hermione said shrilly.

Ginny sighed. "Helen she's freaking out again!"

"Hermione calm down it's all going to be fine."

The music started playing and Hermione just about passed out. "Dear Merlin." She breathed but sucked it up and let her father guide her out into the crowd.

"Calm down honey. Your face will sweat off if you don't." Her father warned and that made her breathing return to normal. That and she saw Draco standing at the end of the aisle. She wanted to run to him, but it seemed her father had other ideas.

"Almost there, Hermione."

Hermione smiled when her father placed her hand in Draco's. She didn't have cold feet anymore. This just felt right.

"Ahhh you made it. About time." He greeted in a whisper as they turned to the minister. Hermione clutched his hand painfully but he just chuckled.

Hermione tuned out a lot of the service, only speaking up when she had to repeat something. Then it came time for the rings.

Draco slid the ring onto her finger and she did the same to his.

"You may kiss the bride." And Merlin did he.

"This is the best day of my life, Hermione." He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled, "You're the best thing I've ever had."

She thought of how she almost made this commitment to Ron and how she almost had a completely different life. Ron wasn't who she loved and he was the thing she wouldn't miss of her old life. She was ready for this new life and to forget how she almost missed the chance.

* * *

><p>AN: I really loved writing this. I hope you all like it too so review and show me!


End file.
